


Underneath the Mistletoe

by xhookswenchx (ReluctantPrincess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas sex, F/M, Mistletoe, Morning Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantPrincess/pseuds/xhookswenchx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian is really into Christmas, and finds a nice little tradition that he can’t live without.</p>
<p>Gutter Flower Secret Santa for king-killian-jones :-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Mistletoe

Emma was trying really hard to keep her irritation at bay. After all, it _was_ his first Christmas, and it was only natural that he would have questions.   
  
But Killian Jones had a curiosity that was never satisfied.  
  
Still, it was sweet to see him so excited about everything. (Even if it took them way longer than necessary to trim the tree. He questioned every last decoration it seemed.)

It was after she asked what kind of holidays he celebrated growing up that she realized why he looked at Christmas with such childlike wonder. Really, she should have guessed. Especially since she knew he didn't have much of a childhood.

She stopped giving him a hard time after that, and went with the flow when it came to his excitement. 

That was when the mistletoe happened.

It started innocently enough. He asked about the curious behavior around the plant that was hanging in the corner at Granny’s. Emma giggled after she finished explaining, because the first thing he did was drag her over to the mistletoe. “You don't need an excuse to kiss me, pirate,” she teased.

“It would be bad form to mess with tradition, Swan,” he said before kissing her senseless.

Emma really thought that was the end of it. (Well, the end of the mistletoe. After a couple comments about getting a room, Emma took her handsome pirate straight home, and finished what he started.) The next morning however, she awoke to a gentle kiss on the cheek. Her internal clock informed her it was much too early to open her eyes, but she couldn’t resist when he started singing some silly song about waking up.

She looked up to see him smiling, his eyes impossibly blue, bright, and happy. “Mistletoe,” he looked up, and she followed his gaze to see some dangling from his hook, “So...I had to kiss you…”

“Bad form to mess with tradition,” she mimicked his words from the day before and pulled him down for another kiss.

That was how it went for a couple days. She’d wake up to soft kisses, and a smirking pirate dangling mistletoe over her head.

After almost a week, she began to grumble. Yes, she loved the good morning kisses, but she'd prefer they be closer to noon, especially on her days off. She tried combating the early morning wake up calls by burying her face in the pillows. (She could always turn over when she was ready to actually wake up.)

But that didn't stop Killian. The next morning, he was pressing a kiss between her shoulder blades. She could hear him chuckling as she stretched, and slowly turned around. “Persistent, aren't you?”

“The mistletoe demands a kiss, love,” he shrugged, “it doesn't exactly dictate where. Your lips were quite unavailable, so I made do.”

It got even _more_ interesting after that. (To say the least.)

The next morning, he kissed her shoulder, and the morning after that, he was nibbling her neck.

“It seems you're having a good time taking liberties with those mistletoe rules, Captain,” she said in a half sleepy, half incredibly turned on voice.

“Nibbling counts,” he insisted.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by a phone call from her mother, who, seemed to have impeccable timing when it came to these things. Still...how could she say no to an invitation to breakfast? (Especially since she was starving!)

She made it up to Killian with a quickie in the shower.

But that wasn't enough for her pirate. He was enjoying his little game, and she couldn't deny that she was thoroughly enjoying it too. It was silly, but sexy all at the same time. She even stopped complaining about waking up early. 

“Killian…” She groaned, just two days later, on the morning of Christmas Eve. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt him pushing her shirt up. Sure enough, the mistletoe was dangling right over her breasts, and he had a sexy, smug grin on his face. Despite the chill, she felt a rush of heat coursing through her.

Emma's eyes shut and her head fell back as he lavished both with attention. He went agonizingly slow, licking, sucking, and nipping at her. Her hands found their way to his hair, fingers threading through it, nails scratching against his scalp. His answering groan shot vibrations that she felt through her whole body.

Then, all too soon, he was gone. Quickly, her head snapped up, and he chuckled when her glare found him. “Relax, darling,” he said, his voice dark and promising, “the mistletoe seems to have shifted. I'm only following the rules.”

She was ten seconds from taking that mistletoe and chucking it across the room.

Killian seemed to sense her frustration, (it was really hard to miss) and placed a kiss to her belly. “Temper, temper,” he scolded.

Once again, his lips followed the mistletoe. A kiss here, a bite there… She was pretty sure there would be quite a few marks all over her body by the time he was through.

“Seems someone is quite enjoying this.”

She gasped, and her back arched as he rubbed his thumb over her clit through her soaked panties. It wasn't nearly enough, she needed more, but he just continued toying with her. He sucked a mark right at the curve of her hip before following the mistletoe further down.

But it completely missed the one place she wanted him most. He pulled her underwear off, but removed his hand too, and batted hers away when she tried to relieve the ache on her own. “Patience,” he informed her, as he peppered kisses down one leg, his scruff both scratching and tickling her over sensitized skin. After a parting kiss to her ankle, he set it over his shoulder, and moved to her other leg, and make his way back up. He took his sweet time when he reached her inner thigh, doing all he could to hold her steady as she writhed and begged.

Finally, Emma couldn't stand his teasing anymore, so she grabbed his hook, and pulled it so the mistletoe was hovering right over her oh so ignored center. He smirked up at her, and shifted so he could hold her steady.

She practically sobbed when his tongue finally flicked over her clit. One hand grasped at his hook, crushing the offending mistletoe, while the other fisted in his hair, tugging hard as he lazily worked his tongue over her wet heat.

“More…” She pleaded. He was working her up so slowly, that it was driving her crazy. She could feel every part of her coiling up in anticipation, anxious for release, and he was ridiculously content, taking his time. He hummed against her, sucking her clit into his mouth as he slipped two fingers into her, curling them just right. “Yes!” She rutted against his mouth as much as possible, his arm still keeping her from bucking too much.

The painfully slow buildup was gone, and now, Killian was working fast and hard to bring her over the edge. Her cries and screams only encouraging him.

Giving her clit one last flick with his tongue, he let go, and before she could chastise him, his thumb replaced his mouth, rubbing fast, tight circles over the bundle of nerves. “Come on, love…” He murmured against her, and it was all she needed. She came hard, and he slowed his pace, his mouth once again joining his fingers as he helped her ride the waves of her release.

He pulled away, and she couldn't help it, she whined at the loss. After ridding himself of his boxers, Killian was back to teasing her again, trailing slow, wet kisses up her body. When he finally made it back to her, he slid his hard length over her still sensitive folds. They both let out a desperate moan at the contact.

“Are you gonna take me or not?” She asked, breathlessly. Killian didn't answer, instead opting to kiss her. Her lips parted immediately, tasting herself on his tongue as he went back to his tortuous pace. Emma rolled her hips up against his, silently begging for him to hurry up. Already, she could feel herself building up again, and the evidence that he was ready to go was hard and evident between her thighs.

Unable to take it anymore, she mustered up all her strength, and flipped them over. He fell back with a hard “oof,” and groaned as she began grinding against him.

“Maybe I should tease you back,” she said mischievously as she took his hook in one hand, and his wrist in the other, effectively pinning both above his head. One look at how wrecked he was, and she realized teasing wasn't in the cards anymore. It took a little maneuvering, (there was no way she was letting go of him.) but finally, finally, she sank down on his cock, relishing in the stretch as he filled her.

She started slow, circling her hips as strangled little noises began falling from his lips. Slowly, she leaned forward, letting go of his wrist so she could lace her fingers with his. He shifted a little too, and they both cried out at the change of angle.

“Bloody hell, Emma,” he panted as she picked up to a relentless pace.

“Too much?” She meant for it to sound playful, but it came out as almost a gasp.

“My turn,” he growled. Emma smirked as she released his hand and hook, a half giggle/half moan escaping her as he lifted her off of him. In seconds, she was on her back again. The teasing mood had long since left him, and before she could even get a word out, he was plunging back into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she rolled her hips up to meet his. She reached up, and pulled him into a searing kiss, one hand in his hair, the other digging nails into his back.

He was close, she could feel it as he tangled his fingers in her hair, and buried her face in the crook of her neck. His thrusts became increasingly erratic, and his vocabulary had been reduced to unintelligible noises. (She was pretty sure whatever he was trying to say was filthy.)

“Come on, Killian,” she whispered, her teeth grazing his earlobe as she sucked it into her mouth. He responded by biting down on her neck, and that was all it took to send her tumbling over. She felt him follow as her walls fluttered and clenched around him. He thrust into her a couple more times before completely collapsing. “Good morning to you too,” she giggled, giving him a kiss to...whatever part of his face she could get to.

“I bloody love you,” he murmured in her ear.

“I love you too,” she whispered.

Honestly, she could have stayed right there, and fallen back asleep, fully sated and content. But Killian had other plans, that apparently didn't involve crushing her. (He didn't believe her when she said she was fine.) “I'm not opposed to a nap,” he said, pulling her into his arms, “nap, shower, and perhaps a very late breakfast?”

“By the time we get out of bed, it will be lunch,” she informed him, but he was already snoozing away.

The next morning, she made sure to wake up before him. That meant up before the sun, and her body was not happy about that. Still, the end result would be worth it. Carefully, she slipped out of bed, cringing when she heard Killian move. She looked over to see he'd just rolled onto his back. Perfect. As quietly as possible, she picked up the now mangled mistletoe, and pulled the covers away from her sleeping boyfriend.

He stirred a little when she straddled him, but it wasn't until she leaned over and kissed him on the nose that he woke up.

“Swan?” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked up at her, a slow grin spreading across his face as he caught sight of the mistletoe in the early morning light.

“Merry Christmas, Captain,” she smiled, “looks like it's my turn.”


End file.
